This invention relates to a pumping apparatus. More particularly but not exclusively the invention relates to a oil pumping assembly for providing oil for lubrication in an engine. However the invention may be applied to a wide variety of other pumping apparatus which pump fluid from a lower pressure region to a high pressure region.